


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by LouisToplinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rutting, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top!Harry, alternative universe, awful title sorry, bottom!Louis, dont judge me, first fic sorry, i think thats it, mentions of mpreg, probably overuse of italics, yes my name is LouisToplinson, yes this is a bottom!louis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisToplinson/pseuds/LouisToplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when Louis smells it.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Harry inhales deeply and groans again, swiftly making his way over to his Omega and running his huge hands down Louis' sides.</p><p>"You smell. So. Good." Harry whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Harry comes home an hour early and he's in rut. That's basically it, shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my name is LouisToplinson. Yes, this is a bottom!Louis fic. Don't come for me. Sorry about the awful title idk I'm unimaginative.
> 
> Title from Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own One Direction, if i did i would not be writing fanfics about them, oops.
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you like it :)

Louis hums as he wipes a bit of pancake mix from the counter top; Harry and his goddamn pancakes. Although, waking up to breakfast in bed this morning is hardly something that Louis can complain about, so he gets on with wiping the flour from the cooker top. Throwing the cloth in the sink, Louis pops his head around the corner to check the living room clock. Harry should be home in about an hour. He should get dinner on soon, really. He should at least _try_ to live up to the perfect Omega housewife stereotype. But then again, Louis can't cook for shit and his Alpha _knows_ that so at least he has an excuse.

He makes his way around the ridiculous coffee table in the middle of the lounge that Harry just _had_ to have. _"But Lou, it's really cheap! And plus we need some new furniture to fuck on.."_ He'd added with that cheeky smirk of his. And, really, who was Louis to say no to that?

Louis flops down onto his couch, yes it's _his_ couch, its one of the only things he'd bought for the flat, and turns the TV on. After flicking through aimlessly for about five minutes he comes to terms with the fact that Come Dine With Me is probably his best bet for five-o-clock TV and huffs, checking the clock again. 50 minutes. He could read, but Louis' never been a huge fan of reading because he has an attention span of about 10 minutes and finds himself reading over the same sentence five times and still not taking it in. He decides to take a nap and grabs the cushion from the arm chair and fits it under his head before curling into the foetus position and closing his eyes. The narrator of Come Dine With Me's voice is surprisingly soothing.

  
Louis wakes up with a start as he hears the door slam and his Alpha cursing.

"Harry?" He hears a low groan and heavy footsteps making their way towards the living room. Louis raises an eyebrow and stands up to go and check on Harry just as he appears in the doorway. Louis stops in his tracks. Harry's pupils are blown wide and his hair is dishevelled, his shirt is pulled askew over one shoulder and he's breathing heavily. And _that's_ when Louis smells it.

 _Fuck_.

Harry inhales deeply and groans again, swiftly making his way over to his Omega and running his huge hands down Louis' sides.

"You smell. So. Good." Harry whispers. Louis mewls quietly and his knees buckle; he would have fallen to the floor if Harry hadn't gripped his sides tightly to hold him up. Louis' mind starts to cloud as his instincts take over and he bares his neck in submission. Harry smirks and starts nosing at the base of his neck, scenting him.

"Mmm.. Smell so good for me, darling," His voice an octave deeper than usual, "You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you? Gonna let me pop my knot in you?" Louis whimpers and nods frantically as Harry starts fumbling with his zipper almost desperately.

"Harry, babe, bedroom yeah?" Louis manages to squeak out, his mind not fully gone yet. Harry growls in response, ignoring Louis in favour of tugging on the waistband of Louis' jeans. "Hey! Don't growl at me!" Louis snaps.

He may be an omega but he won't settle for that shit, whether Harry's in rut or not.

Harry groans impatiently and grabs Louis' wrist, nearly pulling him over as he drags him up the stairs.

"Harry, wait!" Louis huffs out, his short legs tripping on the steps. Suddenly, Louis' legs are swept from underneath him and he's promptly thrown over Harry's shoulder. Louis squawks and thumps his Alpha's shoulder lightly in protest, wriggling his hips.

"Not fast enough," Harry grits out, "Stop wriggling." Louis whimpers at the command and let's his body go limp, unable to ignore Harry's Alpha voice.

Harry stumbles into the bedroom, closing the door with his hip and dropping Louis onto their bed, none too carefully. He rips his shirt off, buttons pinging in different directions around the room. He struggles to pull down his jeans, that's what he get's for wearing such tight ones, Louis thinks as he watches with wide eyes.

"Get undressed." Harry growls as he kicks off his own shoes and socks. Louis cowers slightly and nods, not even sure Harry's looking at this point, and pulls his underwear and jeans down, already unzipped thanks to Harry. He quickly kicks them off the ends of his legs while simultaneously pulling his shirt off, discarding it on the floor somewhere.

"Good boy," Harry smirks and crawls to straddle Louis' waist, fitting his hands under his omega's armpits and shucking him up the bed. "Such a good boy for me, Lou, so good." Louis mewls at the praise and spreads his legs almost unconsciously, his instincts clouding his brain further. Harry chuckles lightly and pecks Louis' lips once before continuing along his jaw and down his neck to suck on his collarbone. Louis feels a wave of slick trickle down his arse crack and whimpers quietly. Harry inhales and Louis swears he sees his pupils dilate even more.

"You getting nice and wet for me, baby?" Harry's voice is gravelly, like he's been deep throating for hours. He smooths his hand over Louis' little tummy and down his thigh to cup his arse cheek before dipping his long finger into Louis' crack. Louis gasps and spreads his legs further, silently begging for more. Harry lets out a low groan as he swipes his finger in Louis' slick, bringing his shiny finger up to suck on.

"Mmm. Taste so good."  Spreading Louis' arse apart and bending his legs up to his chest, Harry plunges his face between Louis' cheeks and laps at his hole greedily. Louis lets out a loud gasp which quickly turns into a high moan and grips the sheets with his fingers, knuckles turning white. Harry squeezes his arse cheeks harder, nails gripping the soft flesh as he licks at the puckered skin. Louis is writhing above him, whimpering and smushing his head into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Harry slaps the side of Louis' thigh in warning.

"Stop squirming." He nips at Louis' hole for good measure as he feels Louis still. He licks one more broad stripe over his hole and smiles. "Good boy." Louis mewls.

"Harry.. Harry please.." Louis arches his back in pleasure.

"Please what, baby?" Harry crawls over Louis' body, settling in between his legs, his face inches from his omega's. Louis moans, turning his face the other way as his cheeks heat up.

"None of that," Harry grips Louis' chin lightly and turns his face to look him in the eye. "What do you want, sweetheart?" Louis' bottom lip wobbles and his cheeks darken further.

"Please.. Please knot me." Louis squirms underneath Harry, trying to push his hips up to get friction to his neglected cock.

"Hmm.. Hands and knees then, baby." Louis scrabbles up and onto his hands and knees within seconds, making Harry chuckle lowly. "Spread your legs." Harry commands and Louis spreads his knees quickly, shaking slightly with anticipation. Harry hums again, spreading Louis' knees further out, forcing him to fall forward so his face is squished into the duvet. Louis squeaks as his chest is pushed into the bed but says nothing, hips shaking with the effort to keep his arse up. Harry must notice as he grabs a pillow and lifts Louis' bottom half up with one hand effortlessly, pushing the pillow under his hips and lowering his omega back down again.

"Perfect." Harry says to himself as he mindlessly kneads Louis' cheeks with his huge hands. He shuffles forwards on his knees and grips the base of his own neglected cock, already swelling slightly at the base, pushing the head against Louis' hole teasingly. Louis whimpers.

"Want it, baby?" Harry pushes against his hole again, never actually entering the boy.

"Yes yes yes please, Harry please-" Louis cuts off with a strangled gasp as Harry pushes the head against him harder and eventually pops through the tight ring of muscle. Louis' so wet that he glides through the rest of the way with ease, Louis mewling helplessly into the duvet as Harry bottoms out.

"So tight for me, sweetheart, so good." Harry lets out a deep moan as Louis' heat envelops him. Louis whimpers at the praise and wriggles his hips back against Harry impatiently. The Alpha grips his hips tightly and pulls out until the tip of his cock is left inside his mate before slamming back into him roughly, pulling a high gasp from him.

Louis grabs at the covers roughly, unsure whether to pull away or push back. Harry is _big_ and it _hurts_ but it's this hurt that has a huge underlying pleasure to it that he just can't explain. He _wants_ this, he _wants_ to be able to feel Harry for days after they've fucked. But the pain is so obviously there, throbbing into his spine and down into his toes.

Harry continues pounding into him roughly, making an obscene slapping sound echo through the otherwise silent room as his hips hit Louis' arse.

"So good, baby, gonna knot you soon." Harry grits out and Louis feels it swelling just outside of his hole, stretching him further. Harry's gripping the omega's hips so tightly there will definitely be bruises tomorrow morning but Louis doesn't even care right now, all he can feel is the smooth glide of Harry's cock and Harry's hips hitting his arse and Harry's breath on his neck and everything is so overwhelmingly _Harry_.

The Alpha is pummeling into him so hard he keeps jumping up the bed with every forward thrust until Harry quickly slips his arms under Louis' hips and shucks him back towards him, hitting Louis' prostate full on.

" _Ah_ , oh god, Harry, Harry, there there there, please more.." Harry smiles in satisfaction and keeps that angle, ramming straight into Louis' prostate on every thrust. The omega is reduced to a babbling mess of "Harryharryharry" and "pleasepleaseplease" as his brain fogs with pleasure and he reached down to grab at his cock swinging between his legs. Just as he gets a hand around himself Harry slaps his arse, hard. Louis jumps and quickly pulls his hand away from his dick, grasping at his own hair instead.

 _"Mine."_ Harry growls deeply, "Who's allowed to touch you, Louis?" Harry stops thrusting into him.

"Y-You." Louis stutters out.

"Who gets to make you feel good, Louis?"

"You..! Harry please!"

"That's right. Me. Only me. No one else. Because you're _mine_." Harry suddenly starts thrusting again, pounding into Louis even faster than before, his knot swelling and catching on Louis' hole.

"Harry.. Im gonna come. Please can I come?" Louis whispers almost inaudibly, face cheek squished into the bed. The Alpha lets go of one of Louis' hips, fitting his huge hand around his dick, pumping only three times before Louis' coming with a high moan, tears springing to his eyes. His hole clamps down around Harry like a vice, pulling an inhuman groan from Harry's throat.

"Gonna knot you now, baby, gonna fill you up so good, get you pregnant with my pups, yeah?" Louis sobs quietly into the pillow and nods fervently, still high from his own orgasm.

Harry's knot plumps up fully just as he thrusts forward _hard,_ stretching Louis' hole and pushing his knot into the omega, locking them together, filling Louis with his seed. Harry groans deeply and bites at their bonding scar, reopening the wound.

Louis moans quietly as he feels Harry start to fill him up, feels his neck throbbing. His hole is burning and his are hips aching, his hair is stuck to his forehead and he can feel tears drying on his cheeks but the feeling of Harry filling him up is _so good._

He can still feel Harry's come pumping into him slowly as Harry carefully manoeuvres them onto their sides, spooning each other.

It's about ten minutes before their breathing slows and Harry obviously comes back to his senses a bit as he gasps and brings his hand up to Louis' neck, dabbing at the drying blood.

"Oh my god, Louis, are you okay? I made you bleed!" Harry turns Louis face towards him, searching his eyes. Louis chuckles and pecks his lips.

"Babe, you do this every time. And I tell you the same thing. Of course it's going to bleed, you _bit_ me, and _no_ it doesn't hurt, it feels nice. Reminds me that I'm yours." Harry huffs out a laugh and kisses Louis' nose quickly, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. You know how i get when I'm in rut." Louis hums fondly and turns his head back around, gripping Harry's hand and slotting his fingers in between the gaps.

"I know. 'Me big strong Alpha, me knot now.' All that caveman crap." Harry chuckles.

"Well, I am your big strong Alpha." Louis lets out a high pitched giggle.

"Babe, you're like a puppy when you're not in rut. You listen to me more than I listen to you."

"Shh..." Harry smiles against the back of his neck as he licks at the reopened bite mark.

"Don't worry, love, you know i wouldn't want it any other way." Louis smiles fondly as his eyes start to droop.

"Sap." Harry plants a kiss under Louis' ear.

"Your sap.." Louis mumbles sleepily.

"My sap." Harry whispers in conformation, smiling as he feels himself start to fall asleep.


End file.
